


Shattered like Stars in the Sky

by Light_of_Fae



Series: Far across the galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Fae/pseuds/Light_of_Fae
Summary: His fist clenched painfully together as he sat on the ground. Alone. Again.After “The Last Jedi”A lot of angst.Very short.





	Shattered like Stars in the Sky

You realize how precious something was to you once you lose it.

His fist clenched painfully together as he sat on the ground. Alone. Again. His mind was too slow to catch up on this painful jabbing in his rib cage and the thought that was constantly being thrown around in his head, never let him sleep. Why? He couldn’t understand his reaction to her and his longing, how his soul and heart reached for her while the force connected them so strongly together that he could feel every simple touch of her, see the small hairs and look into the deepness of her eyes. She was so real, she had felt too real to him. Even now he felt the connection, strong and pulsing and if he reached into it warm and inviting he felt only a wisp away from her, feel a warmth spreading through his chest he hadn’t felt in a long time, only to be cut of painfully and sharp. Like a shard of their once mended connection stabbing into his chest. He knew it was her. It was always her. She severed the connection as soon as he got too close but never the less he tried again and again and couldn’t stop and didn’t know why, couldn’t understand and felt helpless. It had been months since he had seen her, envisioned her before him, the beautiful face of Rey.  
The cool surface of the ground was a welcome sting to his back as he lay down. Only in his dreams did his tired mind imagine the feeling of her. Soft hands brushing his hands, soft hands brushing his face only to be gone once he reached out to them, making him throw his eyes open and clench them shut again in the hope of caching a single feeling of them against his heart once again. The result was a never fading disappointment that made him shout out angrily. She had always been the one. She would always be the one.


End file.
